


【毒埃】量力而行

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 12月9日beta, Eddie is too drunk, M/M, Venom can't bear him anymore, but this is out of Venom's control, punish eddie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: Venom快被Eddie烦死了（doge





	【毒埃】量力而行

 

Eddie喝得歪歪倒倒。

从揭穿生命基金到重新找回自己的工作只用了一个晚上，他卑微落魄半年的生活在风驰电掣中结束，仿佛一个眨眼，就那么一下，他从坐在二手店里买的，鬼知道垫子下还夹着别人恶臭屁眼的味道的床铺里跌进了柔软，干爽的天堂。他躺在上面，手在两侧轻轻滑动，就像仰躺在水里惬意的漂浮一样，笑得眯起了眼睛，睡上了无比安心的一觉。

然后醒来为了庆祝他就去喝了个酩酊大醉。

所以当Venom一边咕呃着嫌弃他浑身酒味的酸臭一边把他完全意义上的拖回家的时候已经到了第三天早上。他甚至在中途，在Venom包裹住他移动的时候吐在了Venom的身体里。

“Errrrrr……”Venom想起就忍不住一阵厌恶的反胃。他猛地把Eddie丢在了地板上后就变成细长的粘液前往厨房，拉开冰箱门，用那粘液汇聚的头颅扎进了炸薯球堆里。另一些触手席卷了餐桌上的巧克力。他同时大嚼这两样东西，发出咔哧咔哧的声音，白色的眼睛在长久地生无可恋地盯着墙上爬行的小飞虫后，终于在食物的刺激下睁了睁，有了点生气。他是太低估人类和酒精的反应了，以至于他那和Eddie融合的感知力在Eddie大脑的酒精混沌中也受到了影响，他虽化解得挺快，但也晚了。作为初入人类社会的新手，他可算是从Eddie身上学了一课。

“Ven……om……m……嗯……”另一头，Eddie胡乱无力地在地上打了一个滚，他在空气中乱抓着，抓住了Venom和他连接的那些粘液，就开始嘟囔着胡言乱语。

Venom觉得自己的脑子要爆炸了，和Eddie的连接让他无时无刻接受着Eddie的那些毫无意义的词语。他从喉咙深处呼出一大口气，巧克力也不想嚼了，炸薯球的味道渐渐腻在嘴巴里。墙上的飞虫动了一下翅膀，Venom的一根触手啪的一下就拍了上去。他细密的下牙尖摩擦着上牙尖，眼睛瞪着小虫死掉留在墙上黄色的汁液。

 

“V……m……嗯……我……嗯！”Venom把Eddie扔进了浴缸。冷水一向有效对吗？他在脑子里一边愤怒地自言自语一边回忆搜索着信息。

“m……”Eddie努着嘴，闭着眼。冷水倒是没让他清醒多少，烧热的身体反倒追着这凉爽舒服地蜷了蜷。“……嗯……nom”嘟囔着，他反手抓着水流往自己身上抹。 Venom的触手泡在水里，也被他一起捞上来拍在自己脸上，有些掉进嘴里。Eddie仿佛觉得那是吃的，已经要开始咀嚼。Venom抽出触手的时候又发出一声长长的咕呃。

他看着Eddie，死盯着对方张合的厚实嘴唇。他细小的触手尝试箍住它们，像个夹子一样把它们紧紧夹住。但这让回荡在他脑子里的声音变得更大更多。

“Eddie，停下！闭嘴！Eddie！”Venom龇出牙。他几乎要撞在Eddie的脸上，朝他低吼。

“Ve……嗯……闻……”Eddie打了个酒嗝，头歪了歪，咕噜咕噜地又喝了不少水。Venom还在低吠，这是直接在Eddie脑子里的吼叫，要把Eddie的灵魂掀翻在地。

终于！Eddie眯着睁了睁眼。但在他迷蒙地看了看Venom之后，他突然伸出双手搂住了Venom的头。他的手没什么力气，但是Venom还是被他带着贴在了怀里。他听到Eddie呓语什么要庆功和吻他的话，而那拥抱连带着头顶的抚摸像是在奖励一只大狗。

你自找的，Eddie。Venom在心里想道。

巨大化的Venom一脚踏在浴缸里，他拎起Eddie一把把对方翻了个，触手缠着裤腰上的皮带猛地把Eddie下半身剥个精光。他按着Eddie的后背，一边熟门熟路地凝聚出黑色的阴茎，在触手扒开肉穴的同时毫不犹豫地抵在了跪趴着的Eddie的穴口。

“不许叫我小狗！”Venom粗长的红色舌头带着粘腻的唾液从Eddie的后颈舔上了耳廓。Eddie侧脸贴着浴缸底，水流舒缓流过他的唇边，他咂了咂嘴，好像快要陷入美梦里。

“小狗。”Venom模仿着色情电影里动作，一巴掌拍在了Eddie挺翘厚实的臀部的同时猛地就把挺进了Eddie的深处。

“操！”这足以让Eddie尖叫着抬头惊醒。他在大脑宕机过后的一秒本能地想抓住令自己疼痛的源头。但Venom反擒他手臂的速度和力道足以让他在胳膊会被卸下来的恐惧中惊出一声冷汗。

Venom舔舐着Eddie的脸颊的同时，在Eddie的灵魂上舔舐着那颗嘣嘣跳得飞快的心脏。

“Eddie醒了。”他听见Eddie急促的鼻息过了好一阵才缓和，他愉快地将阴茎抽出来一点再碾到最深处，这换来了Eddie急转拖长的呻吟。

“操你的！”Eddie觉得自己胃要从喉咙里被顶出来了。他拍打着浴缸，拼命扭动着身体要挣扎出Venom的掌控。

Venom嘶嘶地笑了起来，他玩起了报复和惩罚。

“Eddie。”Venom歪着头，换着角度欣赏着。他在Eddie的大脑里叫着他。

“Eddie。”他又叫了一声。Eddie觉得自己的大脑在震荡。

“Eddie。”第三声像是魔鬼。一阵莫名的寒意笼罩了Eddie，他颤抖着，仿佛脑海深处被怪物啃食。Eddie闭上眼，他的眼前全是尖锐，被唾液和黑色粘腻包裹的锐齿，它们一层又一层，一圈又一圈，撕咬着Eddie把他拉扯进黑色的仿佛无尽深渊的巨嘴。

但是即使彼此已非常熟悉，Eddie也真的吓坏了，他无法呼吸，干喘着像是溺水的鱼。

“Eddie？”Venom愣了一下，“Eddie！”

Venom退出了Eddie的身体，他把他翻了过来。他不知所措地舔弄Eddie的阴茎，希望勃起带来的快感能缓解Eddie受的痛苦。他的另一部分融进Eddie的身体里，试图在Eddie的精神力做成一张大网。他裹住他，将他按进怀里修复着他。

“Eddie，我们……”Venom我行我素，并不习惯道歉，但面对Eddie，他说出来并没有多少犹豫，“我们很抱歉，Eddie。”

可虽然Venom道歉的充满真情实意，Eddie则是完全没想地踢开了Venom。他没心没肺地只顾着想要爬起来，但是力气没有恢复，试了好几次，每一次都狼狈地滑回了原位。最后他瘫在浴缸里，像条张嘴的过期的臭鱼。

“Eddie。”

Eddie的脑海里开始出现了画面，那些他酒醉后的糟糕回忆。

“哦！走开！”Eddie一手用力捂着眼睛，一手在空中挥舞，像是拍灰尘一样想要把它们掸掉。他可都记得，不需要Venom提醒他做的那些丢人事。

“你会好的，别担心。”但Venom的语气听上去不太妙。

Eddie回过神来勉强抬起脖子，看到Venom嘶嘶地靠近他。

他的嘴角撇过难看的笑容，说道:“我没故意踢你的。”

“你记得我很开心，Eddie。”粘液开始覆盖在他的后穴上，冰凉的触感让他打了一个寒颤，“现在我要继续做被你打断的好事了，别担心，Eddie，我们会修复好你，从里到外，准备好了吗？”

Eddie听着，咽起了口水。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给lofter和这里一个心心吧（比心！


End file.
